


don't say a word

by gonnaliveforever (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, harry uses his voice app, just a blowie from liam oops, not much porn in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gonnaliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry can't speak and uses his voice app while liam's getting him off</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't say a word

“Oh god,  _yes_ , right there.” 

Liam nearly chokes on Harry’s dick, pulling off to glare up at Harry, who only grins down at him in response. With a roll of his eyes, Liam fondles Harry’s balls, suckling the tip back into his mouth as he ghosts his knuckles over Harry’s perineum. 

He’s got his hands wrapped around Harry’s hips, holding him in place so Harry doesn’t wreck his mouth; hopefully leaving bruises so Harry can say this actually happened later. They’ve got a performance the next day, so they’re being a little risky in terms of the capability Harry has to fuck up Liam’s voice.

Liam takes him down again, going as far as his gag reflex will allow him, his thumbs brushing across Harry’s heated skin. It lights Harry on fire, and he doesn’t know whether or not he should stop this before he gets severely burned. 

“Please,  _please_ , don’t stop, feels so good Li.” Decision made.

This causes Liam to flicker his eyes up to Harry from where he’s working on his cock. Harry can see the look on his face, which succeeds in making him laugh, fingernail digging into Liam’s skin ever so slightly. He’d only just found out that Liam’s a bit of an exhibitionist, so, why not use it to his advantage?

This in turn, has Liam groaning, and it sends shivers down Harry’s spine. Harry lets out a breathy moan himself, unable to stop himself. “Yes,  _Liam_ , suck my cock.” 

With furrowed eyebrows, Liam moves back so his tongue is sloppily licking at the head, before he’s off completely and replacing his mouth with his hand, jerking Harry off in slow movements. “Harry, I swear to god, if you keep using that robot voice right now—are you  _really_  typing?!” Liam’s voice is already so wrecked, fuck. 

“What do you want me to say, Liam, I am a man with no words.” 

Liam lets out a throaty chuckle, dropping his forehead to rest against Harry’s hip. His hand hasn’t increased speed, his free one still wrapped firmly around Harry’s side. Every now and then he’ll flick his thumb across the sensitive tip, and at one point, Harry uses the robotic voice to write out a bunch of “oh”s. 

Liam retaliates by gently, very gently, scraping his teeth alongside Harry’s cock, smearing a kiss across the tip as he hums, his lips now shiny with precome. “Don’t mess with someone that has your dick in their hand, Haz,” he warns, speeding his hand up for two seconds, before slowing back down to the maddening pace he’s set.

“I’m sorry, fuck, just get me  _off_  Liam!” 

“The things I do for you, H, really,” Liam murmurs to him, rolling his eyes. He’s always fond over things in terms of Harry, but this? Him using his robot app during sex? He doesn’t know whether or not he’s fond, or if he wants to break Harry’s phone. 

“Babe, you look so hot when you suck me off.” 

“That’s it,” Liam says, wrestling Harry’s phone out of his hands with the hand that’s not jerking him off, and he shoves it down the front of his own pants after hitting the lock button, glaring up at Harry as if to challenge him on this. “Now shut up with that thing and enjoy the show.” Liam winks at him with both eyes in the very endearing Liam way, and sinks back down onto Harry’s cock. 

For the first time that night, Harry makes an actual noise, his thoughts on finding a way to get his phone back long gone from his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally i have no idea what this whatsoever i was bored and the idea of harry using his voice app during sex was making me laugh so........... anyways, come bug me to write my longer fic on tumblr: harrysjandshirt


End file.
